KyoyaXReader Surprise! You Get A New Vacuum!
by shigurefan101
Summary: You are good friends with the host club, and Kyoya has decided to get you a 'gift' for not following orders.


Okay, so HOW you managed to get into Ouran Academy was a mystery to you- just one invitation in the mail and BOOM you were there. You were a commoner, and not THE greatest student, however not a bad one. Well, the first day you were there, you met an interesting group of young men who claimed themselves as, 'The Host Club'. You thought it was a stupid idea at first, but when you accidentally bumped into the 'King', Tamaki, he instantly started talking to you (more like ramble). You felt that it would've been rude to just walk away, so you stayed and listened to his excessive talking. As the day went by, you and Tamaki became 'close' as he put it, and he eventually introduced you to the Host Club. You never really became one of their clients, you really just helped them with planning and other things like that.

So here you were- sitting with the host club, watching each member do their thing, like every day. You stereotyped all the host club members with their actions, for example, Tamaki being 'over the top annoying'. However, you loved them all dearly, as they you. But today, you weren't in Music Room #3. You were at a 'small' (as Kyoya put it) private mansion by the beach. After a while of sitting in a room with a bunch of teenagers with not-so-great communication skills (in your opinion), you decided to go to bed, seeing as it was about 8.30. Soon after you got into bed, you fell asleep, and it was a peaceful sleep until...  
'BEEP BEEP BEEP'. The sound of your alarm clock drove you INSANE. You looked over, turned it off, looked at the time, and it read, '10.00'. 'It's too early' you thought to yourself, moaning in annoyance. You rolled back over and closed your eyes again, quickly falling back asleep again.

What seemed like only a short time later, Haruhi came in and woke you up.  
"(Name)-san, it's time to get up; you've been sleeping all day" she said pulling the blankets off your form. You shivered partly from the cold, but also out of annoyance. You wanted to sleep more!  
"What time is it?" you asked.  
"1.30."  
Crap. 'Oh well', you thought, 'only a few more hours until I get to go to bed.'  
You crawled off the bed and pulled on some day clothes and noticed the entire host club sitting in the main hall of the mansion, obviously waiting for something.  
"(Name). Go wake up Kyoya!" Tamaki said giving you his puppy-dog eyes.  
"NO WAY YOU IDIOT!" you said. That was the one thing that you swore NEVER to do- wake up Kyoya. People thought that YOU were a grouchy/late riser; well Kyoya put you to shame with that. He was down right EVIL when woken up.  
"PPLLEEAASSEE (Name)-san!" pleaded Hunny.  
"NO I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL" you said forming fists.  
Well once again, you didn't know HOW you got there, but BAM! You were in Kyoya's room, putting your life on the line, just to wake him up.  
"Kyoya-sempai, it's time to get up. It's almost 2 o'clock."  
"Not gonna happen" came a groggy and irritated voice from the bed in the center of the room.  
"But K-"  
"NO!" he shouted even louder; however, it wasn't very loud due to the fact that he was half asleep.  
You were about to exit the room until Kyoya sat up in bed and called your name.  
"(Name). I'll only get up on ONE condition" he said.  
"And what's that?"  
"You let me sleep for ten more minutes... and you lay next to me during those ten minutes."  
This was a shock.  
"W-what?!" you asked.  
"You heard me. Now get over here."  
"But..."  
"NOW!"  
Now you were officially scared of Kyoya. You cautiously walked over to the bed in which Kyoya was in and before you could even sit down, Kyoya pulled you down on the bed, laying you next to him.  
"I heard your conversation with Haruhi next door... you want to sleep more don't you?" he asked wrapping an arm around you.  
"Y-yeah. I do. BUT DON'T THINK THAT TH-"  
"Shush. Now sleep" he said. You could feel his warm breath against the back of your head. You closed your eyes and slowly fell back to sleep, and you didn't even realize you were asleep until you were suddenly awakened beside Kyoya by a group of hysterical teenage boys (and 1 girl). 'Great' you thought. You knew that you were never going to be able to live this down. Then the cheering and singing started.  
"(Name) and Kyoya sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.  
"YOU TWO MAKE THE PERFECT COUPLE!" shouted Tamaki.  
"Mori, why are Kyoya and (Name) sleeping together?" asked Hunny.  
"Don't say that- it may mean something else to others" said Mori in his usual, laid back tone.  
The rest of the day, Kyoya didn't DARE let go of your hand, like a mother with her child. Or in Ouran terms... a mother... with HIS (?)... child (?).  
At the end of the day, you couldn't help but wonder why Kyoya was doing all of this. He was a host, but he never really took clients, and when he did, it was only one or two. You were just the person who sets up the decorations, the person to helps Kyoya plan Tamaki's extravagant parties, the one who really has no baring whether the host club exists or not. You were just... you.  
"Kyoya-sempai, can I ask you something?" you asked as you were walking back to the 'small' mansion.  
"Only if you drop the honorifics" he said, turning to look you in the eyes.  
"Okay then. Well, why me? I'm just the girl who helps set up, the one who washes the dishes. I'm not anyone one special. I'm just me. So... why me?" you asked.  
"(Name)" he said putting his hands around your shoulders, "because every time I look at you, I see an amazing young woman who's confident, smart, beautiful, and I see... you. The one person who makes me... happy."  
You blushed when he said that.  
"You really mean that?" you asked looking into his dark eyes.  
"Yes. I do. And uh... word got out around my family- my brothers didn't let me hear the end of, 'you like a commoner'. But I don't care. As long as I'm with someone I love right? You're the first girl I've EVER had feelings for (Name). And I'd do anything to have you. So.. will you be my girlfriend?"  
You leaned up on your toes on kissed him on the cheek.  
"Of course" you said.  
He lifted your shin up with his index finger and kissed you softly on the lips. When you pulled away, you saw the rest of the host club (AGAIN? :\) standing in front of the large horizon behind the now orange and pink sea.  
"MOMMY HAD HIS FIRST KISS! ON THE BEACH AT SUNSET NONE THE LESS!" Tamaki squealed. Kyoya leaned his forehead against yours.  
"That idiot" he mumbled under his breathe. You couldn't help but laugh at his remark. Kyoya took your hand once again and started to lead you away from the boisterous hosts. "You know (Name), if you want to wake me up tomorrow, I'm good with that. Just wake me up earlier so you can stay longer" he said squeezing your hand tighter.  
"Okay Kyoya-sempai" you said.  
"Remember no honorifics (Name)."  
"Oh yeah. Sorry!" you said, your cheeks growing a little warm.  
"I'm gonna have to punish you- you get to vacuum all the carpets in Music Room #3" he said glaring from behind his glasses.  
"Fine" you said defeated.  
"Oh; and you have to let me help you" he said resting his head on yours.  
"Only if you promise to never let me go."  
"Never."

-Time Skip-

You were back from the beach and the last client had just left the room.  
"(Name), may I see you for a moment?" Kyoya called from his spot on the couch.  
"Sure" you said. You walked over to the couch, and before you could sit down, Kyoya pulled you down on the couch.  
"Darn you! You're too fast!" you pouted.  
"I thought you liked surprises?" he asked.  
"I do. And you're lucky I do."  
"Well then, won't you come with me Miss (Name)? I have one more surprise for you."  
You got up off his lap and he stood up after, taking your hand and leading you over to a door on the other side of the room.  
"Okay, close your eyes" he said when you reached the door. You closed your eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Suddenly you felt a pair of soft lips on yours, and before long, Kyoya had deepened the kiss and now his hands were on your hips and your hands were running through his soft, raven-coloured hair. Unfortunately, the need for air overcame you, so you both broke apart.  
"Okay (Name). You can open your eyes now" he said.  
"You opened your eyes and Kyoya stood in front of you holding a... vacuum. Damn he knew how to keep promises.  
"SURPRISE! I bought you a BRAND NEW VACUUM!" he said, handing you the shiny (f/c) vacuum.  
"You jerk" you said.  
"That's what they call me" Kyoya said, smiling his evil smile.  
"I told you that you were going to have vacuum. Next time you use honorifics, I'm going to have to punish you in a more... severe way" he said in a somewhat seductive tone, wrapping an arm around your waist.  
"You're lucky I love you so much Kyoya. I don't vacuum for just ANYBODY you know."  
"GET VACUUMING! Or do you want that severe punishment NOW?" he asked.  
"Maybe I do" you said.  
"Well you'll only be punished if you vacuum."  
"Isn't that backwards?" you asked.  
"Only if you don't vacuum" he said.  
"Fine" you said, going off to find a power supply for the vacuum.  
After you finished vacuuming the huge room, you walked over to Kyoya who was standing by the door.  
"Ready" you said.  
"Okay" he said.  
He put his hands on your shoulders and pushed you against the couch.  
"Ready for that punishment now (Name)?" he asked, kissing your neck softly.  
THIS was your punishment? Well, I guess the only way to put this is...  
CRAP.


End file.
